Dirty Truth or Dare
by TheMortalFans
Summary: The group decides to play a dirty version of Truth or Dare. Continues from Let's Play Some Games.


**IMPORTANT A/N:**

**Realize I changed the rating from T to M.**** I hope to keep the rest of the story like the first two chapters. If you don't want to read M content skip this chapter. ****There will be a warning at the beginning of any other chapter with M content.**

* * *

><p>After Dimitri left I leaned against the arm of the couch and threw my feet up on the cushions. "What should we do now?" I asked. "Why don't we play 7 minutes in Heaven?" Lissa suggested. "I think we should wait till Belikov comes back." Adrian said while looking directly at me. "Aww." I said "Adrian has a crush." Adrian glared at me while everyone laughed.<p>

Our laughing party was interrupted by the sounds of a fire alarm ringing. I immediately stood laying a hand on the silver stake I refused to let go of after training. Though this wasn't a strigoi attack, the cold metal in my palm brought me comfort. Eddie seemed to have the same reaction as I did. "What's that?" Lissa asked. "It's the fire alarm." I told Lissa pulling her up to a standing position. "Come on we're getting you outside."

By the time we got outside almost the entire population of 's was already outside. "Settle down" Kirova said through a bullhorn. "Seems like this was a false alarm. There is no fire and students will be directed inside."

On the way back inside we bumped into Mia. "Hey guys." She said "Hey Eddie." She smiled at him. Eddie smiled back and hugged her. Wait! Is something going on between them? "We were just about to head up to roses room and play some games. Wanna come?" He asked her. "Sure" Though I really didn't like Mia when we came back to the academy, she was starting to grow on me.

We all filed inside and back up to my room. When i got back inside I realized it had been an hour. Wow. At least the means Dimitri's shift is over. "Hey Adrian." I said "we still playing 7 minutes in Heaven?" "Sure." He answered. He had just sat down and so did everyone else. "I'll go get Dimitri." I said and walked out the door.

I knew the way to Dimitri's room by heart as I ran up to the guardians dorm. After the fake fire, no one was waiting to stop me from walking right up the the dorms.

I knocked on his door and he opened almost immediately. "Come one Compadre, were playing some more games." "Roza, How did you get up here?" "After the fake fire there was no one looking out for 18 year old girls sneaking up to the guardian dorms." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to my room.

"We ready?" I asked as I walked into my room Dimitri now walking behind me. "Change of plans Little Dhampir. Now were playing truth or dare." Adrian said. "But we just played truth or dare." I objected. "I know but this time it's a dirty version of truth or dare." "Oh my gosh." I said claiming my spot on the couch. "You guys agreed to this?" I asked Lissa and Eddie. They shrugged. " how are we playing this 'dirty truth or dare'?" I asked. "I downloaded an app on my phone. Well pass my phone around in the circle and choose." We have to do the truth or dare no matter what."

Lissa started and of corse choose truth. "Who do you fantasize about in sexual thoughts?" Lissa read off the screen. "Christian." She answered. Then passed the phone to me. Of course I chose dare. "Do a handstand in your underwear." I said. Not that bad. I stripped down to my bra and matching underwear and did a handstand. I pulled my clothes back on and gave the phone to Dimitri.

He clicked dare and the screen said "loose one article of clothing, shoes and socks don't count. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it on my bed. Mia had the phone next. She clicked truth. "Slow and sweet or hot and sweaty?" She said. She turned bright red. " Slow and sweet I guess. " she said after a while. That was hard to believe. It was Eddies turn next.

He clicked dare. "Sit on the lap of your partner for the next three turns." Eddie hesitated as Mia turned even redder (if possible.) he eventually sat on Mia's lap and awkwardly passed the phone to Adrian. He tapped the truth button. "What did you do last valentines day?" I bet I could answer this one "drink" he mumbled. Christian got the phone after him.

He chose dare and read the screen "kiss your partner down there." At first he looked horrified but did as the screen told him. He quickly pecked Lissa 'down there' and handed the phone to her. This time she chose dare. "Kiss and lick a bottle as though your giving a blowjob." She read. She just stared at the screen for a bit before saying "Adrian." He understood and handed her an unopened beer. Where was he getting these?

Lissa gave her bottle a blowjob and passed the phone to me again. And, of course, I chose dare again. Regretting it as the screen lit up. "feel your partner's penis." I said glaring at Adrian for choosing this game. "Wait." I said "I don't have a partner so I don't have the do this." I pushed the phone over the Dimitri but not before Adrien chimed in. "Dimitri doesn't have a partner either. Why don't you be his partner?" "Because I'm not" I said. "Come on little dhampir, we all know you'd like it. Plus remember what I said. You can't skip it." I glared at him. "Remind me to kill him later" I told Lissa as I reached out and felt Dimitri's crotch. He hardened at my touch but my hand was gone as fast as it was put there.

Dimitri took the phone from me and hit dare. "Make your best sexual noise." He said. He handed the phone to Mia and issued a moan, very similar to one he let out while we were in the cabin. For come reason we all clapped. Mia chose dare. We are a dared filled bunch. Before she could read her dare, her phone buzzed. She read the text and said "Eddie and I have to go." She got up and leaved, Eddie at her heels.

"That was weird." Lissa said. Adrian was up next once Eddie and Mia left. He chose dare. "Take off your pants for a round" Adrian read. He quickly slid his pants off and tossed them on the floor.

Christian took the phone and clicked truth. "How often do you think about sex?" He said. "Often enough?." He passed Lissa the phone. "why do to we go one more time around." "Ok" I said. She chose truth, probably because of her last dare. "Does the idea of public sex turn you on?" "A bit." She answered. I could feel through the bond it was more than 'a bit' "I bit more than a bit, considering you usually have sex in the church attic." "Shut up" Christian told me glaring at me.

It was my turn and I chose another dare. Gosh did I make a mistake. "Slip your hand into your partners jeans and keep it busy for 1 round." Adrian laughed. "Shit." I muttered. Lissa gave me a look of sympathy and I leaned back and slipped a hand into Dimitri's pants. I started rubbing his crotch slowly after handing him the phone. He chose dare. "Eat melting chocolate off your partners chest/boobs." He said his voice surprisingly stable. "Why do all the bad things happen to us?" I asked. "Not necessarily bad, Roza" he whispered so only I could hear.

Lissa got up and handed me a Hershey's bar from my dresser. I have a chocolate stash in my dresser, so what? Dimitri pulled up my shirt and put a square of chocolate on my breast. His mouth came down and licked it all up. Using my free hand I pulled my shirt back down and flung the phone at Adrian.

I slipped my hand into Dimitri's boxers and ran my hand up his penis. He shuttered as I slid my finger over the head. I wrapped my hand around him and started moving my hand up and down. I sped up and slid my ringer over the head again, feeling the precum on the tip. For a second I felt like we were back in the cabin. Until I heard Christian say "Rose you can stop now?" I looked up and realized both Adrian and Christian had taken their turn. "That is unless you don't want to." Adrian added. "Don't be ridiculous." I said pulling my hand out of Dimitri's pants. I stood up to go was my hand. "Remember I can easily put you in the hospital." I said while passing Adrian.


End file.
